Of the Senses: Anthology
by Tsuchikororin
Summary: Drabble collection about the 6 senses & the curses they can be to a ninja. Character death, various pairings and angst in almost every drabble.
1. Sight

This is going to be a series of small fics featuring the five (or six, as some believe) senses of the human body, and how they relate to Naruto's cast.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, its storyline, or characters. However, this fanfiction is based on Naruto, and is my creation.**

Sight

100 Words From Border Line to Border Line

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He watched her from afar with smoldering eyes of pearly lavender. With his art of far-sight, he watched the love of his life.

She smiled. Not at him.

She cried. Not for him.

She wished for…someone other than him.

And Neji thinks despondently, desperately, bitterly. Why love. Why watch for. Why yearn for someone who loves someone else?

And he cynically wishes Naruto a good life with Hinata.

He also dreams…that his unfailing sight wouldn't curse him any longer.

For what is sight, if you can't see the one you love look at you the way you look at her?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you enjoy this, and the upcoming five. Sound, Smell, Taste, Touch, Instinct, though not in any particular order.


	2. Instinct

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, its storyline, or characters. However, this fanfiction is based on Naruto, and is my creation.**

Instict

100 Words From Border Line to Border Line

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nara Shikamaru had infamous abilities of intuition and instinct. It was almost like a sixth sense, what he could predict.

He couldn't predict the ambush of the Sound. The swift surrounding of Ino and he. The slash that tore her away from him. The helplessness. And her death.

It was pitiful.

But there she was dying like a drowned flower in the rain that was whipping around them.

Where had his instinct, his intellect gone? With her, to Death.

At that moment, all he had was the instinct of despair, the instinct that Ino, his beloved, was going to die.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What a curse a high ability of instinct can be when it only comes handy when you know death is near.

More to come. ;P


	3. Touch

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, its storyline, or characters. However, this fanfiction is based on Naruto, and is my creation.**

Touch

100 Words From Border Line to Border Line

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Temari disinterestedly observed her enemies flying through the air.

Again, she swung her 3-Moon Fan into the night sky, feeling nothing but pure exhilaration, the wind sweeping through her hair, the wood grains on the pattern of the fan handle.

All throughout her life, Temari had built a legacy of never being touched by the enemy unless she allowed them to for the pure sake of taunting them. It was all a game, wasn't it?

She was protected by the wind, of course.

Watching her opponents writhe on the ground in agony, she morbidly thought.

I want to feel pain.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Temari had never felt any serious physical pain to the touch by an enemy. Some may think it's wonderful, being safe and secure like that, when really, pain can give you so much experience and wisdom. In here, Temari's contemplating on the blessings and curses of not being able to touch and feel pain.

Review please. ;P


	4. Hearing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, its storyline, or characters. However, this fanfiction is based on Naruto, and is my creation.**

Hearing

100 Words From Border Line to Border Line

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tayuya lifted her flute.

She drew a breath and let the instrument accept her offering of harmonious chakra and enchanting song. The flutist looked up and watched the effects of her haunting melody.

How ignorant they seemed, only aware of pain, pain, pain, not hearing the music.

And how innocent she was, back then, to think that she could grant them the same gift of musical talent and hearing.

She played for people, trying to make them feel the way she did about music. They couldn't hear...They ran away, covering their ears, thinking her a monster. Why couldn't they hear?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review!


	5. Hearing 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, its storyline, or characters. However, this fanfiction is based on Naruto, and is my creation.**

Hearing 2

100 Words From Border Line to Border Line

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura thought she could help. But not like that.

It happened in a moment.

Sasuke thought she could be of assistance. But not like this.

Not like a shield. She took his fatal blow.

In a flash, he picked her up and ran, for her life, for his conscience; his long-awaited revenge forgotten.

He heard her gasping breaths. Each one, at the same time, making him panicky and reassured that she's still alive. He began focusing on running instead.

It took him, a minute or so, later, to realize that he could no longer hear anything but the howling wind.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not as good as I thought it would be, but I had to write this or die.

Sakura was helping Sasuke fight Itachi, their chakra slowly depleting. Sasuke faltered, and Itachi dived in for the kill, which Sakura took instead. Sasuke took her up and ran, worried-to-near-death about her life. For a quick minute, Sasuke directs his attention to getting to help as soon as possible via running, and her soul slips away quietly, unnoticed.

Review please :D


	6. Taste

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, its storyline, or characters. However, this fanfiction is based on Naruto, and is my creation.

Taste

100 Words From Border Line to Border Line

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He should have known immediately. She had grown up, as expected.

Haruno Sakura was a kunoichi, skilled in the deadly, womanly arts.

He didn't know what to do as she leaned up close to him.

She kissed him, a slow and sweet deed.

She pulled away. "You're a criminal, Sasuke," she breathed softly. There was something in her eyes, a warning, a distant sadness he wanted to erase.

Uchiha Sasuke should've tasted the poison on her lips.

He was too befuddled by the taste of her essence, her love in his mouth…a taste soon replaced by his own, bitter blood.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review! This drabble synopsis:

Sakura is ordered to kill Uchiha Sasuke, S-CLASS criminal, and manages to detain him to do the deed. The poison was her own idea. If she dies by the poison herself, together with Sasuke, is to your preference.


End file.
